Life Changes
by angstlumin
Summary: [ONESHOT] This is luck. He deserves someone like him. XIUHAN/LUMIN BL.
_note: bacanya pelan-pelan aja guys biar paham._

Pria bertubuh cukup tinggi melemparkan kotak yang berisi rokok kepada temannya. Rambutnya yang hitam berantakan terlihat basah karena keringat, kepalanya mendongak untuk melawan sinar matahari yang sangat ganas.

"Brengsek. Aku tidak mau rokok yang ini!" Si tubuh tinggi hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Itu salahmu, Minseok. Kau tidak menyebutkan merek yang benar kepada dia." Minseok, pria yang sangat jago bertarung di kampusnya mendengus kesal. Mau tidak mau dia harus segera menghisap rokok-rokok itu, dia sudah sangat tidak tahan. "Oh, sepertinya kau akan punya mimpi buruk malam ini. Budak itu akan menjadi teman satu rumah di _dormitory_ mu." Minseok mengusap-usap rambut halusnya sendiri, jari-jari tangan kirinya masih mengapit sepuntung rokok.

"Aku sudah tahu, _shithead_." Dia mendecak. " _Come on,_ bukankah itu akan menjadi masalahmu, _bro?_ " Mulutnya yang menggoda mengeluarkan asap hasil pembakaran nikotin itu. " _God damn it,_ sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai. Aku pergi dulu." Yifan, temannya sejak SMA hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih menghisap rokoknya.

Lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkan atap gedung kampusnya dengan lantai dibawahnya. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan, wajahnya yang putih bersih dan galak itu membuat orang-orang takut menatap wajahnya. Yah walaupun semua itu tidak pantas dengan tubuhnya yang hanya seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter.

Kebanyakan lelaki di universitasnya memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, lebih tinggi darinya tentu saja. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa melebihi kekuatan Kim Minseok. Dia tidak memiliki banyak teman, lebih banyak musuh ketimbang teman. Minseok tidak masuk kedalam geng apapun, itu sangat membuang-buang waktunya. Teman-temannya pun memiliki wajah-wajah yang angkuh, sulit bersosialisasi, dan mempunyai banyak musuh di luar sana. Jika kau berpikiran Minseok ini suka menendang orang-orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan, berkata kasar kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya, dan bersikap tidak sopan, itu tidak benar.

Minseok sangat sopan. Terutama dengan wanita dan ibunya. Kekuatannya tidak ia gunakan untuk membuang-buang tenaga, dia hanya akan menghajar orang saat orang itu benar-benar membakar kesabarannya. Dan dia hanya berkata kasar kepada teman-temannya. _Well,_ terlihat seperti orang normal memang. Namun pria ini akan menjadi sangat susah dikontrol saat sudah meminum alkohol.

Dia menyeringai saat mendapati seseorang yang seenaknya ia klaim sebagai budaknya tadi pagi di dalam kelasnya. Terus memperhatikan wajah serius orang itu, dia bahkan tidak ingin memberi perhatian kepada dosennya yang sedang menerangkan sesuatu. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan sesuatu nakal yang akan dia lakukan kepada orang itu nanti malam. Ini hal yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu. Mendapatkan roommate cantik dan polos. Dia sudah sangat menunggu saat dia bisa mendominasi seseorang.

Yah, wajahnya cukup galak untuk bisa mendominasi seseorang. Dia akan mempermainkan orang baru itu nanti malam. Tekadnya sudah sangat bulat. Persetan dengan image-nya, toh dia yakin tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kegiatan nakalnya nanti malam—kecuali jika orang baru itu adalah penggosip.

Kelas terakhir Minseok baru saja berakhir, pria ini _too_ _fucking tired_ untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

Chanyeol, seseorang yang dikirimi pesan oleh Minseok sekitar dua jam yang lalu untuk membangunkan dirinya di kelasnya baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas Minseok. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah sama angkuhnya dengan Minseok menendang salah satu meja di kelas itu, menimbulkan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. "Bangun, bocah kecil. Kau mau menginap di sini?" Minseok mendesis—sekaligus mengumpat atas kedatangan tidak menyenangkan itu. "Kau mau aku bunuh, hah?!" Kakinya ikut-ikutan menendang kaki meja tipis yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk kepalanya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu! Dan aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku, aku pergi dulu, hyung!" Chanyeol berhasil membuat rambut blonde itu berantakan karena tangan kekarnya. Bantu aku untuk berdoa agar Minseok tidak berencana membunuh Chanyeol.

Minseok mengusap kasar wajahnya dan langsung pergi keluar dari kelasnya yang sangat dekat dengan pintu utama kampusnya. Rambut berantakan, kaos jeans dengan kancing atas yang terbuka, celana hitam selutut, dan sepatu _nike_ nya membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus menakjubkan. _Well,_ dia selalu berhasil membuat orang-orang menatapnya kagum walaupun tidak satupun yang mengenalnya secara dekat.

Tangannya cepat-cepat mengambil kunci mungil di sakunya, langsung memasukkannya ke dalam lubang pintu berwarna biru tua itu. Tidak biasanya lampu di dorm ini menyala. Yeah selama ini dia tinggal sendirian dan ia yakin orang baru itu sudah datang. "Hei Minseok."

Brengsek. Berani-beraninya pria ini menyapanya tanpa mengenakan bajunya. "Jangan sok akrab denganku." Dia tidak bisa berbohong, matanya sempat memandangi perut datar dan dada bidang orang itu, namun wajahnya berhasil menutupi segala pikiran kotor di otaknya. Dia cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kamarnya dan sialnya dia baru ingat bahwa kamar di dorm ini hanya ada satu dan ranjang orang baru itu belum datang. Matanya berkedut melihat koper yang terbuka dan terlihat berantakan, belum lagi selimut di atas ranjangnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Luhan! Memangnya aku bilang kau boleh masuk ke kamarku?!" Suaranya sangat nyaring dan si orang baru terkejut bukan main. "Lalu aku harus meletakkan barang-barangku dimana?" Minseok dengan cepat menutup koper yang berantakan itu dan segera membereskan ranjangnya. "Setidaknya jangan membuat kamarku berantakan!" Minseok membanting pintunya dan langsung menguncinya. _Well,_ si manis Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengeratkan handuk yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya. "Tapi aku belum pakai baju, Minseok! Buka pintunya!"

Mari lupakan kejadian sore tadi.

Minseok menyesap kopinya, begitupun dengan Luhan. "Okay, nanti malam kita terpaksa harus berbagi ranjang, kecuali jika kau mau tidur di sofa mungkin?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menolak tawaran untuk tidur di sofa malam ini. Keduanya masih berbicara tentang waktu pemakaian dapur, kamar mandi, dan sebagainya. Setidaknya image galak Minseok sedikit luntur didalam pikiran Luhan.

Luhan melirik Minseok yang sedang mengambil asbak di dekatnya, dan pria itu mulai mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok dari kotak rokoknya. _Well,_ Luhan tidak mau kalah dan dia langsung mengambil kotak rokoknya. Minseok terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Si manis ini merokok? _Hell_. Minseok tidak ingin terlihat penasaran, dia diam saja dan masih menghisap rokoknya, sesekali membuang abunya di asbak kaca itu. "Aku lapar, kau tidak memasak?" Minseok sontak tertawa karena kalimatnya. "Pesan saja secara _online._ Kau pikir aku tukang masak disini?" Luhan tersenyum kecil, menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Ayo pacaran." Luhan menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya dan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan mesum. Minseok menyeringai sambil menatap Luhan. "Supaya aku bisa memasak untukmu, huh? Brengsek." Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak bisa masak?" Minseok mendengus sinis dan berusaha tidak menatap mata tajam Luhan.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku di kamar." Minseok mematikan rokoknya yang belum habis, ia membawa badannya menuju kamarnya. Luhan pun cepat-cepat mematikan rokoknya dan menyusul si mungil masuk ke kamarnya. Si blonde ini sedikit terkejut saat melihat Luhan dibelakangnya. "Mau apa kau?!" Bentakan itu membuat alis Luhan terangkat. "Huh? Aku mau tidur." Lelaki yang sedikit lebih oendek dari Luhan mendengus, dia benar-benar lupa bahwa Luhan tidur dengannya malam ini. "Jangan berisik! Aku mau belajar." Luhan terkekeh, tangannya mengusap rambut halus berwarna blonde itu. Uh-oh Minseok sangat tidak suka dengan orang baru yang seenaknya menyentuh rambut berharganya.

"Brengsek! Jangan pegang rambutku!" Tangan kekarnya secara tiba-tiba mendorong bahu Luhan dan membuat punggung Luhan menabrak tembok kamarnya. "Jangan macam-macam denganku, Luhan." Matanya masih menunjukkan kemarahan namun terlihat jelas bahwa pria berambut blonde ini menyeringai sekaligus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata tajamnya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata bersinar milik Luhan. "Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku perkosa?" Luhan tertawa tepat didepan wajah Minseok. "Dengan senang hati, dan jika kau bisa." Dia mengendikkan bahunya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah meremehkan. Seringaiannya masih terlihat diwajahnya, tangan halusnya diam-diam menerobos masuk ke dalam baju tipis Luhan, meraba-raba perutnya.

 _Well,_ Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya dan itu membuat Minseok merasa menang. Ia menyelipkan kepalanya di sisi leher jenjang Luhan, kedua belah bibirnya mengecupi leher suci itu, masih membuat Luhan terdiam kaku. Tangan mungilnya bahkan sudah mencapai punggung Luhan, masih terus meraba badannya.

"Minseok-ah," Luhan memegangi pundak Minseok, kekuatannya sedikit berkurang karena sentuhan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memperkosamu?" Luhan sangat tidak tahan. _After all,_ ia tidak bisa menjadi _bottom._ Luhan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mendorong badan Minseok yang mengapitnya sejak tadi.

Lelaki ini dengan mudah mendominasi tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Dia menyeringai kepada Minseok, tangan kirinya memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Minseok diatas kepalanya. Semmentara itu tangan kanannya mengusap belakang telinga Minseok, terus turun ke leher mulusnya. "Kau tidak cukup nyali untuk memperkosaku." Ujarnya sebelum bibir tipisnya mengecup rahang Minseok, mengecupnya lama. Tangannya yang masih memegangi leher Minseok melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dada bidangnya. Dia terus merabanya tanpa menyingkap baju Minseok.

"Lanjutkan permainanmu dan kau akan remuk ditanganku." Luhan menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Minseok, lalu terkekeh pelan. " _C'mon,_ aku hanya bermain-main." Dia bangkit dari posisinya setelah mengecup hidung mancung Minseok.

. . .

Dia cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, matanya menatap semangat Minseok yang sedang memakan sarapannya. "Kau memasak ya? Mana bagianku?" Tangan mungil yang memegang sumpit itu memutar-mutarkan sumpitnya didepan wajahnya. "Buat makananmu sendiri." Kalimat itu menghancurkan keinginan Luhan untuk sarapan. Yeah, setidaknya kampusnya memiliki cafeteria dan dia bisa sarapan di sana. Minseok tersenyum kecil setelah melihat wajah lesu yang Luhan tunjukkan. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ambil makananmu di dapur." Luhan berjalan super cepat ke arah Minseok—yang juga merupakan arah menuju dapur— dan mengecup pipi itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih. _Well,_ Minseok seratus persen tidak menduga jika lelaki itu akan mencium pipinya. "Terimakasih, Minseok!"

"Minseok, maukah kau mendengarkan ideku?" Minseok meneguk _yogurt blueberry_ -nya, matanya sedikit melirik Luhan yang masih semangat memasukkan makanan buatannya kedalam mulutnya. "Kau yang memasak, aku yang akan membeli bahan-bahan makanan jika sudah habis. Bagaimana?" Minseok terlihat berpikir, yah walaupun hatinya sangat setuju dengan perkataan Luhan, tetapi dia perlu melakukan jual mahal kepada orang baru ini. "Aku akan mencoba memasak saat kau lelah. Kau setuju, kan?" Dia masih saja diam, masih juga meminum _yogurt_ favoritnya. Dia mulai memikirkan keuntungan yang akan ia dapat dengan ide Luhan. _Well,_ dia bisa menghemat uangnya sekaligus berbuat baik kepada orang lain.

" _Okay deal."_ Minseok bahkan sudah lupa orang di depannya adalah orang yang ia suruh untuk membeli rokok kemarin siang, dia sangat merasakan kehangatan Luhan. Pria ini diam-diam melirik mulut Luhan yang masih mengunyah makanannya, bibir yang semalam menyentuh kulitnya. Sialan dia bahkan menyesal melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Luhan. Alarm ponselnya menyadarkan pikiran-pikiran dipagi harinya, dia segera bangkit untuk menuju kamar mandi. Kelas paginya akan dimulai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi.

Minseok meremas tangannya sendiri. Dia merasakan benci yang amat sangat dengan dosennya saat ini. Mulut orang tua itu terus saja mengocehkan kata yang tidak jelas dengan tempo lambat sedangkan ia sangat ingin pergi dari kelasnya untuk membeli segelas _americano_. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena malas membuat kopi tadi pagi. Kerongkongannya seakan meneriakkan kopi kepada otaknya dan itu membuat Minseok semakin benci dengan dosennya.

Tentu saja Minseok merupakan orang pertama yang keluar kelas setelah dosennya mengakhiri kelasnya. Kakinya langsung berjalan menuju cafeteria tanpa diperintah dua kali, mulutnya dengan lancar mengatakan ' _iced americano'_ kepada lelaki muda yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri sosok mungil yang selalu mengenakan celana _jeans_ selutut dan kemeja dengan kancing atas terbuka di baris depan cafeteria. " _Hey buddy,"_ Minseok melirik lelaki berambut berantakan itu, dengan sedotan yang masih di dalam mulutnya. "Bodoh dari mana kau?" Chanyeol menggulung setengah lengan kemejanya setelah duduk di depan Minseok, ia bersumpah Chanyeol sangat tampan.

"Aku? Baru saja membuat masalah dengan Mr. Do, aku masih ingat wajahnya yang terkejut." Minseok meletakkan gelasnya di meja bundar di depannya, tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Bercinta dengannya?" Pria itu tertawa tanpa paksaan, kalimat Minseok barusan terasa sangat lucu baginya. "Bagaimana bisa orang semuda itu sudah menjadi dosen disaat aku masih berusaha untuk melanjutkan kuliahku? Dan kau tidak bisa lihat mukanya? Mana bisa aku memperkosa orang yang memiliki wajah selucu dia."

"Whoah kau harus cepat mendapatkannya sebelum dia menikah. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya gemas, wajahnya terlihat sangat _excited._ "Aku memeluknya setelah dia berteriak padaku." Teman bicaranya tentu tidak terkejut, dia sangat sering menyaksikan tingkah gila sahabatnya itu. "Aku akan menuju kelas keduaku. Jangan membuat masalah lagi." Chanyeol menatap Minseok heran, dia memasang wajah _what-the-fuck-man_ andalannya. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, hyung!"

Minseok merasa sangat lega. Setidaknya dia tidak tersiksa di kelasnya sekarang. Dia berhasil menyembunyikan gelas yang berisi kopi dinginnya di bawah mejanya. Yah _,_ setidaknya dosennya terlalu tua untuk bisa menyadari bahwa Minseok menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya, akhirnya kelasnya selesai dan dia harus menghadiri satu kelas lagi nanti sore. Minseok terkejut bukan main saat melihat Luhan yang sedang membereskan barangnya di bagian belakang kelas yang berarti ada di bagian atas kelas. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari dosennya memanggil nama Luhan saat absen tadi. Cepat-cepat Minseok pergi dari kelas itu karena menurutnya tak ada gunanya menyapa lelaki itu saat ini. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah dorm. Dia akan tidur sampai nanti pukul dua.

Rencana Minseok tidak bisa berjalan lancar hari ini. Luhan sudah mengunci pintu dorm ini saat ia pergi dan Minseok meninggalkan kunci miliknya di kamarnya. Dia terlalu malas hanya untuk berjalan kembali menuju kampusnya dan menunggu Luhan disana. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah menelepon Luhan, satu-satunya orang yang membawa duplikat kunci rumah ini. Pria ini sangat ingin memecahkan jendela yang dimiliki rumah elegan ini saat tidak menemukan nomor Luhan di kontaknya, dia bahkan belum bertukar nomor telepon dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut blonde ini hanya ingin kembali ke ruang kesehatan di kampusnya dan tidur disana. _Damn_.

Dia sangat ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang. Dia cepat-cepat kembali ke kampusnya—yang hanya berjarak kira-kira tujuh toko—tadi siang, dia bersumpah tidak akan mau melepas kunci rumahnya mulai sekarang. Sesampainya disana Minseok segera bertanya akan keberadaan Luhan saat ini kepada salah satu orang di cafeteria—yah pikirnya orang itu pasti tau dengan Luhan, mahasiswa baru disana—dia sedikit beruntung karena bertanya pada orang yang benar, orang itu masuk ke keals yaang sama dengannya tadi. Sialnya lagi orang itu mengatakan bahwa Luhan baru saja pulang.

 _Well._ Lupakan kejadian menyebalkan itu. Kini Minseok sedang tertidur di sebalah Luhan yang juga sudah terlelap.

. . .

"Minseok, ayo ikut aku." Minseok meneguk segelas susu sambil menatap Luhan yang sudah siap dengan jaket, _jogger pants_ hitam, dan sepatu larinya. "Ikut kemana?" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Minseok, menuangkan segelas susu di gelasnya. "Lari pagi, kau harus ikut aku lari pagi atu kau tidak bisa pergi kuliah beberapa hari kedepan." Minseok mendengus kesal, dia hanya ingin kembali ke ranjangnya yang sangat nyaman. "Aku tidak mau, itu melelahkan." Ia tertawa pelan setelah mendengar alasan Minseok. "Itulah yang membuatmu sehat, ayolah aku tahu suhu badanmu sedikit tinggi saat ini. Berolahragalah." Minseok tidak akan mau keluar rumah sepagi ini dan berlari mengelilingi kompleknya jika itu bukan karena Luhan.

Luhan sesekali menghentikan kegiatan lari mereka dan berhenti hanya untuk sekedar duduk dan membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting. _Yeah,_ percakapan tidak penting biasanya meninggalkan kenangan yang cukup dalam.

Ia lagi-lagi mendengus disore hari saat Luhan yang memakai baju tipis berwarna biru muda, _jogger pants_ biru tua dan sepatu lari kembali memaksa dirinya untuk berolahraga.

. . .

Ini memasuki minggu ke-tujuh Luhan tinggal bersama pria blonde itu dan inilah pertama kalinya dirinya harus menjemput _roommate_ nya di bar saat tengah malam. Dia terbangun dimalam hari dan mendapatkan pesan dari temannya yang memberitahu bahwa Minseok sedang mabuk berat di bar.

Pria ini segera mengambil jaket hitam dan kunci motor _sport_ miliknya yang biasanya hanya ia gunakan untuk ke supermarket. Ia langsung mengarahkan kendaraannya menuju bar yang merupakan langganan mahasiswa di kampusnya. Tentu saja temannya tahu Minseok sedang mabuk di sana. Beruntung Minseok pergi ke bar ini, karena jika dia pergi ke bar yang lain mungkin saja tidak ada yang memberitahu Luhan, dan Minseok akan tinggal di bar itu sampai pagi.

Kepalanya langsung terasa pusing saat berhasil masuk ke bar itu, bau alkohol terlalu menusuk hidungnya. Yang ingin dia lakukan adalah mencari Minseok di tempat yang cukup besar ini. Terasa sedikit mustahil karena penerangan yang terbatas di tempat ini.

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Luhan yang sedang panik, dia langsung menemukan Minseok di meja panjang dekat para bartender bekerja. Lelaki berambut acak-acakan itu terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lengan yang ia letakkan di meja dingin itu. Luhan senang bukan main saat melihat Minseok tidak sedang melakukan hal yang tidak wajar, setidaknya tidak lebih dari mabuk-mabukan—walaupun itu tidak wajar bagi Luhan—

"Minseok, ayo pulang." Tangan Luhan memegangi tengkuk Minseok sambil berbisik tepat ditelinga pria itu. Si blonde langsung menoleh karena terkejut dan ia lebih terkejut saat melihat wajah seseorang—dan itu Luhan— dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kepalanya luar biasa pusing saat itu. Otaknya berusaha mengenali siapa orang yang mengajaknya pulang, dia terus mengamati wajah tampan di depannya. Luhan yang hanya bertujuan menjemput Minseok segera membangkitkan Minseok dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

Minseok terlalu mabuk untuk bisa menyadari hal itu.

Luhan memperlambat kecepatan kendaraannya karena takut jika Minseok akan terjatuh. Yah walaupun dia sudah memaksa Minseok untuk memeluknya erat-erat, namun orang mabuk tetaplah orang mabuk. Ia tidak bisa bertingkah seperti pembalap jika tidak mau temannya terjatuh.

Luhan langsung meminta Minseok untuk meminum air mineral saat mereka sampai di dorm. Ia memastikan bahwa Minseok menelan air itu, untuk mengurangi rasa pusing dikepalanya. Ia lagi-lagi menuntun Minseok masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya. "Siapa yang mengajakmu ke sana?" Luhan bisa bernafas secara tenang sekarang, Minseok sudah aman. "Minseok, siapa yang mengajakmu pergi ke bar itu?" Masih tidak ada jawaban, itu wajar saja karena untuk menyadari situasi saja Minseok tidak mampu—apalagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan— dan akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengintrogasi Minseok besok pagi-pagi

. . .

Beruntung hari ini hari minggu. Minseok benar-benar baru saja membuka matanya saat pukul sebelas siang. Jangan tanyakan tentang Luhan. Pria itu tidak lebih baik dari Minseok.

Ia tidak bisa menahan hal-hal memabukkan itu bertahan lebih lama di dalam perutnya, kakinya langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi tanpa pikir panjang. Suara yang ditimbulkan dari kegiatan Minseok—memuntahkan isi perutnya—membuat Luhan bisa membuka matanya. Pria itu cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi di pojok ruangannya, tangan Luhan dengan sigap memijat tengkuk Minseok dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Minseok bersumpah dia sangat tidak menyukai keadaannya setelah muntah. "Minseok, ayo bicara." Terlebih lagi dengan kalimat singkat Luhan.

"Apa tujuanmu ke bar, huh? Tidak bisakah kau diam di rumah dan melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat?" Luhan memandangi wajah Minseok seakan menuntut jawaban yang pasti. Sementara itu yang ditatap hanya bisa mendengus sinis. "Aku hanya bersenang-senang!" Luhan menghela nafasnya, mencoba mencari kesabaran di dalam dirinya. "Bersenang-senang? Kau hanya mendapatkan pusing dan sakit perut, kan? Dan kau tidak pamit kepadaku semalam, _are you kidding me?"_ Dia menatap Minseok tidak percaya, ia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Minseok lebih jelas.

" _Okay_ Luhan, aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah mengantarku pulang semalam. Tapi kau ini siapa? Seenaknya mengatur kehidupan malamku." Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. Rasa pedulinya tiba-tiba hilang karena perkataan Minseok. Ia hanya bisa menatap mata Minseok sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Maafkan aku karena telah mengatur kehidupanmu. Aku yang akan masak sarapan pagi ini." Pria itu bahkan melakukan penekanan disetiap kata-nya. Rasa bersalah mulai mendatangi diri Minseok karena melihat Luhan yang terlihat marah Minseok bukan tipe orang yang akan langsung meminta maaf karena hal seperti itu, dia ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Minseok segera mengucapkan terimakasih setelah Luhan selesai memasak dan mendudukkan dirinya di ruang makan. Dia hanya bisa diam saat Luhan membawa piringnya menuju ke ruang tengah, Luhaan bahkan tidak mau makan dengannya.

"Luhan, kau harus makan di ruang makan." Dia tidak mendapat jawaban dari pria yang sedang asik makan sambil menghadap televisi besar di depannya. "Luhan, dengarkan aku!" Bentakan Minseok membuat Luhan mendengus kesal dan memutar bola matanya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatur kehidupanmu, jadi jangan atur kehidupanku, Minseok." Luhan menggerutu karena pemaksaan yang ia lakukan kepada Minseok selama ini demi kebaikan pria blonde itu sendiri, tentu saja dia sangat kesal saat Minseok mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku hanya sedang emosi tadi pagi, _I'm sorry I'm the problem_." Minseok menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan sarapannya. "Jadi aku boleh mengatur hidupmu, kan?" Luhan menatap Minseok semangat, dia sudah kembali meletakkan piringnya di atas meja makan.

. . .

"Minseok, kau bawa pematik?" Luhan menahan sepuntung rokok di bibirnya, tangannya masih memegang gelas berisi kopi. "Aku ingin berhenti merokok." Pria itu dengan santainya meminum kopinya sambil mengusap rambut blondenya. "Aku benar-benar ingin berhenti merokok. Tidak ada gunanya jika aku selalu berolahraga denganmu tetapi tetap merokok." Luhan benar-benar terkejut—walaupun dia tidak pernah melihat Minseok merokok akhir-akhir ini—karena kalimat pendek Minseok. "Kalau begitu aku juga berhenti merokok." Tangannya langsung mengambil sepuntung rokoknya dan membuangnya di asbak yang ada di depannya. Minseok mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Luhan. "Kau serius?" Ia hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dari Luhan. "Ayo pergi, kau tidak ada kelas, kan?" Minseok memperhatikan Luhan yang sudah akan pergi dari cafeteria di kampusnya. Ia cepat-cepat mengejar lelaki itu dan menyamakan langkahnya, terus berbincang selama perjalanan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Pria blonde itu membuka semua kancing kemeja lengan pendeknya lalu terduduk di samping Luhan. "Aku punya beberapa tugas, mungkin aku akan berpacaran dengan laptopku sampai nanti senja." Ia secara sengaja melirik badan Minseok yang terekspos karena kancing kemejanya yang terbuka seluruhnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan mandi dan memasak untuk makan malam." Minseok langsung berdiri sekaligus melepas kemejanya. Brengsek, Luhan mati-matian menahan matanya untuk tidak memandang _back muscles_ milik Minseok. Dia menghela nafasnya keras-keras setelah Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. "Sialan. Dia melakukan itu dengan sengaja atau apa?" Dia menggerutu karena tidak bisa memperhatikan badan Minseok lebih jelas.

Lampu luar dorm otomatis menyala saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Langit menggelap, udara semakin dingin. Komplek tempat dorm ini berdiri sangat sepi, tidak ada anak kecil dan tidak ada yang membuat gaduh. Minseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur, kedua tangannya yang mahir mulai segera membuat kopi favorit mereka dengan mesin pembuat kopi miliknya. Tangan-tangannya kemudian membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sedikit bahan untuk memasak.

Lelaki yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya keluar dari kamarnya dan mendatangi ruang makan. Mata bersinarnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik tubuh Minseok yang terbalut t-shirt putih dan celana hitam pendek. Luhan bersumpah dia sudah tidak mendapati sisi menyeramkan dari diri Minseok. Wajah Minseok menjadi semakin manis akhir-akhir ini, tingkahnya semakin lembut, tubuhnya pun semakin indah—menurut pengamatan si mesum Luhan—

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat aroma nikmat dari kopi mulai tertangkap indra penciumannya. Pria ini bahkan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Terlebih lagi saat aroma masakan Minseok mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Dia sudah sangat lapar saat ini.

Dia tersenyum manis saat Minseok meletakkan dua gelas kopi di depannya, ia berdiri ikut membantu mengambil mangkuk nasi dan masakan Minseok di dapur. Minseok mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil beberapa daging dari piring. Jari-jarinya terlihat sangat mahir menggerak-gerakkan sumpitnya. Luhan yang sedang mengunyah makanannya semakin semangat makan, dia merasakan nikmatnya masakan Minseok saat melihat Minseok makan. Semua makanan yang Minseok makan terlihat nikmat dimata Luhan.

Minseok menyelesaikan makan malamnya sebelum Luhan. Pria itu segera meminun segelas air mineral dan menaruh mangkuk kotornya di wastafel. Minseok menyandarkan bahunya di dinding dapur, tangannya memegangi cangkir kopinya. Matanya sesekali melirik Luhan yang masih duduk di dekatnya. Ruang makan benar-benar sepi, terlebih lagi tidak ada suara yang datang dari luar rumah. Minseok masih menyeruput kopinya dan memperhatikan Luhan yang mulai mengambil cangkirnya dan menghirup aroma kopinya.

"Minseok, kau sadar kan, kalau dirimu sudah berubah?" Kedua alis Minseok terangkat, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Luhan memperhatikannya dengan serius saat itu. "Berubah bagaimana, huh?" Luhan menunjukkan senyum kecil, matanya kembali menatap Minseok yang bersandar di dinding, tangannya masih memegangi cangkir kopi yang hangat. "Kau berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dalam artian yang baik." Luhan terkekeh, dia paham bahwa dirinya bukan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Ah sepertinya itu semua karenamu. Iya, kan?" Luhan benar-benar gugup saat Minseok menatapnya sambil tersenyum seperti itu.

"Minseok, ayo pacaran." Ini ketiga kalinya Luhan melontarkan candaan seperti itu. Dan dia tidak pernah berfikir Minseok akan menanggapinya secara serius mengingat Minseok bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat saat Minseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja. Dia sangat ingin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam agar wajahnya tidak terlihat gugup.

Luhan hampir saja pingsan saat pria berambut blonde itu memegang rahangnya dan langsung mencium bibir tipisnya.

Otaknya bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan jika ciuman pertamanya akan diambil oleh seseorang berambut blonde yang selalu menyita perhatiannya. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk bisa menggerakkan bibirnya. Luhan tidak berani memikirkan bahwa bibir basah Minseok masih menempel pada bibirnya. Pria ini terlalu naif untuk hal-hal yang tidak diduga—walaupun dia pernah berencana untuk mencium paksa Minseok—

Minseok akhirnya menarik kepalanya dan menatap mata Luhan serius. Ia tersenyum manis saat Luhan mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mereka benar-benar bertatapan hampir selama empat menit. Jiwa Luhan yang teramat senang baru saja kembali ke raganya, tangannya langsung memegang belakang kepala Minseok dan menariknya kembali mendekati wajahnya. Kali ini Luhan lah yang mencium bibir berharga milik Minseok. Mereka memejamkan matanya perlahan, bibir Luhan bahkan mencoba mengapit bibir manis Minseok.

" _I love you."_ Mulut mereka bergerak secara bersamaan. Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan intim, dia-sangat-bahagia.

" _I fucking love you,_ Minseok." Bibirnya mengecup halus bibir Minseok.

. . .

END.

 _A/N: dulu sukanya bikin ff fluff gt minseoknya cowo tipe malu-malu trs luhan anak orangkaya yg tingkahnya seenaknya trs idup mereka manis bgt. Makin kesini bikinnya minseok jd garang. Ya gmn y minseok yg galak gt cool abis. Semoga kalian suka ya guys. Kasi komentar kalian dong pleaseeee, dibutuhkan bgt seriusan—buat nambah semangat— e btw kalian ada yg paling gabisa baca fic xiuhan gs ga? Kalo ada kita sama. Soalnya like luhan tuh homonya cuma ama umin jd knp hrs di switch gendernya umin*ditendang* dan_ _luhan tuh manly seriusan brader, cuma yg ngedandanin luhan skrg tuh sukanya bikin luhan jd madam luhan hikseu. Tp doi kalo ga makeupan ganteng beneran seriusan. Dan aku gapernah liat sisi uke di diri luhan, cuma kalo lg ama minseok aja, doi sukanya manja tp luhan tops okay u can fight me. Sekali lg makasiiiih udah baca, fav, follow, dan review fanfic aku yg lain Iloveu all. Aku selalu berusaha bikin ff xiuhan yg terbaik uhuhuhu /sobs/ jgn lupa kasi komen kalian yaaaaaa, bye!_


End file.
